


thank you, my saviour

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Hinted Seungmin/Hyunjin, M/M, Seungmin is mentioned, love at first sight maybe, photographer! minho, woojin is so ideal here pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Minho goes for a hike and unexpectedly gets injured, thinking he won't make it through the night but then Woojin comes along.





	thank you, my saviour

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a new pairing for me and i had this idea after the influx of minho/woojin content on twitter these days haha  
> hope you enjoy the fic! <3

The shutter of the camera goes off and Minho checks the picture that was taken on the LCD display; mountains surrounded by the clear blue sky, further away in the distance is the dark blue ocean. Satisfied with the shot, Minho’s lips forms into a pleasant smile. It took him a few times before he got the perfect shot of the breathtaking scenery in front of him. The beauty of it cannot even be 50% captured in pictures but witnessing it with his own eyes is more than enough.

 

It's about a week into fall, up in the hills, the trees are in shades of brown, orange, yellow and their leaves have fallen down to the ground, decorating the soil pathways. The weather is nice, summer having ended and the cool fall breeze is definitely welcomed by Minho.

 

Every season, Minho makes it a mandatory thing to visit this very hill and hike up to the top. He enjoys surrounding himself in nature a lot and as a photographer, it is definitely a plus. Being able to capture these kind of scenery is something Minho loves. He knows not everyone can travel or bring themselves to these places to enjoy it, so he does his part by cataloging his adventures and sharing them on his photography blog — ‘Adventures with Minho’. A simple typical name but it's what he could come up with at the time he decided to open up the blog.

 

As a photographer by profession, Minho works more with on-site events and requests for publishing companies rather than staying indoors in a studio. On his free time, he teaches part time photography classes where his best friend, Seungmin, works at. Sometimes they'll take trips away from the city to indulge in some good photography outings, just the two of them.

 

But recently Seungmin has gotten more busier due to juggling longer working hours and spending more time with his boyfriend during the weekend — who in fact, is also a photographer. Both full time teachers of the same class and met when Hyunjin joined a few months back. Minho teased Seungmin a lot every time he saw them both (not so) subtly flirting during the classes and encouraged to Seungmin to ask Hyunjin out. It wasn't easy when both didn't know when to make the first move but Seungmin is thankful to Minho for his encouragement which got him a boyfriend.

 

In a way Minho feels sad sometimes Seungmin has to cancel on him or take a rain check but he totally understands. They both have their own lives and are still best friends despite not meeting up often. Only difference is Minho is still single. But he doesn't think much of it, the right guy will come around _eventually_. Hopefully.

 

Like the previously agreed hiking trip, this time Seungmin cancelled last minute. Only because Hyunjin got sick and he has to take over the other's class for the weekend until he gets better. So of course Minho told him it's alright and to take care of themselves.

 

Minho had already cleared his plans for the day anyways so here he was, on top of the hill which he had hiked up. He started the hike up pretty early and it took him about 3 hours to get up to the top because he had stopped so often to take pictures. Definitely no regrets. He snaps a few more shots, some panoramic ones to get the full view.

 

Minho takes a couple of selfies with scenery behind him and sends them to Seungmin, asking him if he's fine and next time he'll make sure to come again with Seungmin. Maybe even invite Hyunjin to tag along, it'll be fun for sure. Posting a few updates on his Instagram as well and immediately receiving lots of response from his followers. From asking about his location, to the weather and so on.

 

He turns off the notifications for the app and pockets his phone into his back pocket. Adjusting his backpack and camera slung around his neck, he takes a few gulps of water before walking back where he came from to hike back down before the sun sets. Someday he'll have to come back up and camp around to capture the night scenery as well. Minho can already picture the outing in his head and can't wait for it.

 

The way down the hill is supposed to be faster but it's actually not, the path being covered by leaves hides rocks underneath them which can cause Minho to step on them and slip. About an hour of hiking, Minho finds a spot to take a breather for a few minutes. Then he spots a squirrel a few trees away, eating something and not moving from its position. He slowly lifts up his camera, uncapping the lens cover to take a picture. Eye looking through the viewfinder, getting the perfect focus and—.

 

Minho gets startled when the squirrel suddenly dashes off, moving backwards, one of his foot lands on a rock and he loses his balance. He doesn't only fall on his butt but he had slipped a little when he lost his balance. His phone in his back pocket clearly crushed by his weight as it padded his fall (it didn't).

 

He had bought that phone two weeks ago and despite it being on warranty, there's no way the tel-co company was going to gift him a whole new working phone for free. That's a problem he'll deal later when he gets home.

 

First he needs to get back down the hill. Minho slowly stands up and immediately pain shoots up his leg from his left ankle. _Fuck_. It's definitely sprained from when he slipped earlier.

 

Minho had sprained the very same ankle when he was in high school during a dance competition because he had chose to skip stretches after being late to the venue. Yes, Minho used to dance throughout high school until university but then his passion changed to photography instead. But that doesn't mean he still doesn't love dancing.

 

Minho sits back down, trying to not move his ankle and making it worse. Cursing internally, Minho wishes he had cancelled the hike and came with Seungmin on another day. But could he really regret this day though. It started off really well until he let his clumsy self get startled something so little like a squirrel running off.

 

The only thing Minho could do was sit and pray to God that someone passes by and helps him out. He takes out his phone and indeed, the screen is cracked and pitch black, definitely not able to turn on. Sighing really loudly, Minho shifts backwards a little so that he can lean back on a tree instead.

 

It's a couple of hours before the sun sets and honestly Minho doesn't want to spend the night in the woods on this hill, alone. It's one thing if it's a choice to stay and a total complete opposite if he has to by force. The latter being the exact scenario right now. He plays out the possible scenarios in his mind, trying to calm himself down but it seems to make it worse for himself.

 

That is until he hears footsteps stepping on the fallen leaves and little branches in the ground, emitting crispy and crunchy sound. He’s not sure if it’s a person or maybe an animal but he’s worried about the latter and clenches his eyes close. Praying it’s not the latter.

 

“..Hello?” a voice calls out to Minho, whose eyes are still closed.

 

Minho peeks one eye open and looks up. The guy standing in front him is of dark brunette hair, wearing a white tee and khaki colored pants was smiling at Minho.

 

 _God has answered my prayers, with a good looking saviour_.

 

“Hi..” Minho offers a shy smile, glancing at the guy in front of him. (No Minho’s not a creep. It’s just that it’s not every day that he crosses paths with a such good looking guy.) He has to pinch himself internally to make sure this isn’t a dream. That he hadn’t passed out from overthinking earlier. Suddenly he’s retracting his thoughts of regrets earlier.

 

“Are you just resting here or do you need any help?” the guy asked. Both hands in his pockets and Minho briefly catches his eyebrows raise a little.

 

“Yeah...well actually..I think I sprained my ankle when I slipped earlier,” Minho explained what had happened earlier. “Thank god you passed by if not I would’ve probably not survived the night or something.”

 

The stranger chuckled and offered his hand for Minho to grab, “This hill is pretty safe from predators so I think you would’ve survived the night easily.” His voice was really kind and soothing that it calmed Minho down so quickly. “I’m Woojin by the way.”

 

Woojin pulls Minho up from his sitting position and puts Minho’s arm on his shoulders for support. Allowing Minho to lean onto his side to shift the pressure off his left ankle. Too close to a random stranger but Minho wasn’t complaining.

 

“I’m Minho,” Minho introduced himself, cheeks slightly flushed because he could feel himself falling for Woojin already but if Woojin had noticed, he definitely didn’t say anything or maybe had took it was flushed from tiredness.

 

Woojin was actually on his way up to the top of the hill to catch the sunset when he saw Minho sitting against the tree looking tired and decided to check on him. He was going to camp out overnight and head back tomorrow so he offered to take Minho back to the campsite to at least wrap his ankle and maybe ice it off to prevent further swelling. Minho couldn’t say no and just nodded. He was already feeling so in debt to Woojin despite knowing the other for barely 10 minutes.

 

The two of them took their time walking to the campsite where Woojin had set up at. He mentioned it was about 30 minutes away which was a good thing. Minho couldn’t handle being so close with a good looking kind guy, the proximity and the heat emitting from the other was too much but definitely welcoming as the evening started getting chillier. Woojin’s arm rested around Minho’s waist while his hand held Minho’s arm that was slung across his shoulder to make sure Minho doesn't trip again or stumble in his steps.

 

Their journey back to the campsite took about double the estimated time because they stopped every now and then just to make sure Minho’s ankle hadn’t gotten worse. It’s not easy to walking fast as they both had their own backpacks on and Minho still had his camera hung around his neck. They shared little talks, Minho told Woojin the reason why he was up the hill alone, what he does for a living and he thanked Woojin over and over again. Woojin brushed it off and said anyone would help out if they had seen Minho in need of help anyways. But Minho knew from start that Woojin seemed to be the type who is kind, nice and helpful to anyone and everyone.

 

Woojin is actually a full-time barista five days a week who volunteers his free time at a school to take students on camping trips. One could say Woojin is accustomed to the outdoors many, many more times than Minho himself. On this particular trip alone, he was actually looking for place to organize the monthly camping trip and found this hill. From acquiring a perfect camping spot for students and himself, he also makes sure the view is amazing so student can have a memorable experience.

 

 _Can Woojin be any more perfect_?

 

By the time they reach the campsite, Minho’s ankle already felt numb and Woojin sits him down by the pile of firewood before heading into the tent to grab an ice pack. The sun had already set and Minho hadn’t had thought about food until he felt his stomach give up and rumbled in protest for food. He was hungry. Minho stares at the pile of firewood in front of him, as if it would light itself up and food would be cooking above it.

 

“Here you go,” Woojin appears by his side, holding an ice pack out for Minho. Minho takes it and thanks Woojin for it as he puts it on his sprained ankle. The ice meeting his warm skin definitely sent chills across his body but it helps with the swelling quickly.

 

Without warning, Minho’s stomach makes a sound and he covers his face with his free hand in embarrassment. Woojin let out an amused laughter that made Minho laugh as well. “Alright, I guess you’re hungry too, let me get the firewood lighted up alright.” Woojin commented and patted Minho’s shoulder before walking off to grab what he needed.

 

Woojin lights up the firewood that is now burning in front of them, keeping them warm and cooking their dinner. Dinner menu was sausages on skewer sticks and some coke, not to mention s'mores for dessert. Just your typical camping trip food. Simple but yet satisfying while being surrounded by nature. The skies above were clear of clouds, stars decorating them and Minho took his camera to take some pictures as well. 

 

Minho’s ankle had been bandaged by Woojin earlier before they started on their dinner. Definitely feeling better than earlier already, thanks to Woojin.

 

They talk more over dinner, getting to know each other better. The both of them actually stayed in the same neighborhood but how odd that they’ve never crossed paths in such a small town. Minho spots a silhouette of a guitar inside the tent and asks Woojin about it. During camping trips, Woojin brings it along to sing songs with the students. When he brings out the guitar and sings a couple of songs for Minho, Minho’s blown away. Minho praises Woojin repeatedly on his singing voice, how it’s really nice and clear, spreading a sense of warmth and security. Woojin is pretty modest about his voice though, saying it’s _just_ alright.  


Minho had taken pictures of the campsite, their dinner, the sky, the stars and also pictures of Woojin when he was playing the guitar. Minho showed Woojin the pictures of the view from on top of the hill and told Woojin he would send him them if he'd like, in which he replied with a 'yes I would love that'. 

 

When it was time for bed, Woojin helped Minho into the tent. Luckily Woojin had brought a spare sleeping bag because he always think it’s better to be prepared for the worst at any time. No harm done in being prepared right? Both snuggled close in their individual sleeping bags, they talked more until the early morning.

 

It was around 3AM when Woojin spoke up and turned on his side so that they both were face to face.

 

“Hey, Minho?”

 

“Hmm yeah Woojin?”

 

“I was thinking, when we head back tomorrow, do you want to drop by the cafe I work at to grab coffee or something?”

 

“I would love too,” Minho smiles and Woojin can see it so clearly despite the darkness inside the tent. He’s glad he met Minho today because that smile and the other’s laughter makes his heart feel something warm and bubbly. It’s something he’s willing to try out. Maybe that coffee _date_ would go well and there will be more dates to come. "I'll show you more of my pictures I've taken previously as well."

 

“Good night, Minho.”

 

“Good night, Woojin. Thank you so much again for saving me, you're my saviour.” Minho chuckles, his voice a tone lower and Woojin replies, “No worries, no doubt I’d do it again in a heartbeat for you.”

 

They both fell asleep facing each other, content smiles on their face as they sleep, looking forward for the next day to come — _for their coffee ‘date’_.


End file.
